narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Izumi Shibata
Izumi Shibata is a kunoichi of Kumogakure's Shibata clan. Background Izumi was one of the lower graduates; she spent the least time training. She had an infatuation with Hikabo Takamoto. Personality Izumi is a very girly kunoichi. She takes pride in her appearance and works to make herself look beautiful. She is also naive, as she thought Shiruvu Omaki had a crush on Hikabo too, when it was perfectly apparent she didn't. Izumi is a bit bossy. She bosses around her teammates Arashi Shishido and Kenshin Takano, though Arashi puts her down and Kenshin bosses her in return. Much later, Izumi is distraught that she isnt of much use. She trains in Wind Release as well as Medical Ninjutsu. She works harder than she did before to improve. Appearance Izumi is a very beautiful kunoichi. She has silky black hair fashioned in a ball on top of her head. Her bangs are left out of her bun. The ends of her bangs are hot pink. Her eyes are blue. Her breasts were described as flat. In Part 1, Izumi wears a dark green silky shirt with bell sleeves. She wears a short black skirt and green legging. She wears black boots and white leg warmers. She wears her forehead protector as a headband. She has a shuriken holster arouns her right leg, almost hidden under her skirt. In Part 2, Izumi wears a white kimono with a slit along the right side. She wears black leggings and boots. Her sash is a sky blue color. She keeps a small iron fan at her waist. During the Fourth Shinobi World War, Izumi dons the standard attire of a Kumogakure shinobi with a white shirt instead of navy blue. She wears the Allied Shinobi Forces forehead protector. Two years after the Fourth Shinobi World War, Izumi wears a green shirt similar to her Part 1, except with wider bells and a metal stomach guard. Her black skirt is longer and she wears the same leggings and boots. Her fans are tied to the sash around her guard. Several years later, Izumi's figure has become more womanly, and she can no longer be regarded as flat chested. She wears a kimono like her Part 2 one, expect the color scheme is pink and had the kanji for wind on the back. She keeps her fan hidden. Abilities Izumi is at first considered the useless girl who somehow passed. She barely knew any jutsu of her own and usually just threw a kunai or a shuriken. She is an easy-to-defeat opponent at furst, since she spent less time training than she should have. Chakra and Physical Prowess Izumi only defining traits throughout Part 1. Izumi was considerably good at chakra control and not very strong (Arashi and Kenshin beat her there). She was actually very fast an agile- when she was dodging that is. When training over the course of the time skip, Erisu Kawasaki decided Izumi would make a good medical nin and requestef someone to help her. Ninjutsu Izumi hasnt been shown using much ninjutsu, except for Wind Release and Healing Techniques. Medical Ninjutsu Izumi became a medical nin over the time skip as she perfected her skills in medical ninjutsu, which defines her great control over her chakra. She acts as Kumo 14's lead healer. Tsunade from Konohagakure has stated that like Sakura, Izumi's level of skill in medical ninjutsu is rare. She had memorized different medical cures and procedures. Nature Transformation To be able to defend herself, Izumi learned a few techniques of her natrual affinity, wind. She carries a miniature iron fan to use to trigger her jutsu. The fan has sharp edges, so it doubles as a weapon. Part 1 Part 2 Trivia *Izumi means fountain